Adult incontinence briefs, disposable diapers, and other absorbent articles are designed to absorb and contain liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and clothing soiling. Often, an ill-fitting absorbent article is chosen for a wearer. One reason for the ill-fit is due to the fact that the size determination of absorbent articles is often based on a single criteria such as a wearer's weight, hip circumference, or waist circumference. Thus, other relevant factors such as age, height, thigh circumference, and rise are not taken into account. Alternatively, a wearer or caregiver may purposely choose a larger-sized absorbent article under the mistaken belief that it will have a greater absorbency and, hence, be more beneficial. In reality, however, an oversized absorbent article may slip, slide, sag, or droop, any of which may cause discomfort and/or leakage.
Unlike determining that an absorbent article is too small for a wearer, determining that an absorbent article is too large for a wearer can be difficult and problematic. It is evident when an absorbent article is too small for a wearer because the fastening components, typically located on a back portion of the absorbent article, will not sufficiently reach the front portion of the absorbent article, thus making it impossible to secure the absorbent article to the wearer. In contrast, when an absorbent article is too large for a wearer, the back portion may be wrapped around the wearer's waist such that the fastening components may be attached anywhere on the back sheet (i.e., the exterior of the absorbent article) of the absorbent article. Because wearers of absorbent articles are often very young children or elderly persons, the wearers may be unable to walk or move freely and therefore may be unlikely to notice the absorbent article sagging or drooping. Moreover, the wearer may not be able to effectively communicate to his or her caregiver that the absorbent article is too large. In other cases, the ill-fit may be relatively subtle, leading the wearer to mistakenly believe that a proper fitting absorbent article was chosen.
Downsizing an absorbent article has several benefits to the wearer. First, downsizing to an absorbent article that provides a better fit is likely to reduce leakage as the smaller absorbent article will be less likely to slip, slide, sag, or droop. Moreover, downsizing an absorbent article may be more cost effective. Larger-sized absorbent articles are typically more expensive than smaller-sized absorbent articles of comparable absorbency. This is due to the fact that larger absorbent articles require the use of more absorbent materials and are, thus, more costly to manufacture. Often, a case of larger-sized absorbent articles will cost the same as smaller-sized absorbent articles but will contain considerably fewer absorbent articles.
Therefore, there exists a need for an absorbent article that requires or forces a wearer or caregiver to select a properly-fitting absorbent article.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention.